she ate my heart
by brown.eyelashes
Summary: "Dying is the only way you'll let me love you." - Sasusaku. AHS!AU.


**A/N:** I've had the idea of Countess!Sakura since I started watching AHS hotel. Last episode's cliffhanger was just. ugh.

* * *

.

She's here. He can feel it. But he didn't care. Sasuke didn't react to her fast approaching presence. Instead he slowly moved with the beat of the R&B song quietly playing in the background.

She hates him at this moment. But it's okay. He did what he had to do. And what he had to was protect her.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura saved his life 20 years ago. He was an addict then, with a broken dream of making it bigtime in the city. That was before the drugs happened and his priorities suddenly changed. All that was left of his priorities were his next whatever shit he can inject in his body in order to feel something.

This chick, Konan, gave him a cheap price for a fairly good hit. "There's no catch." she promised. They entered the tenantless hotel, where the blue haired woman told him to wait for a moment. She went behind the empty hotel desk and was talking to someone behind the door which had "Staff Only" written on it. Sasuke looked away from her and started taking in his surroundings. It was a fairly well kept hotel, as vacant as it seems.

Sasuke heard a 'ding' sound from the far right corner. Someone was coming out of the elevator. Guess someone did stay here.

Konan nodded at the person on the other side of the door and started approaching him. "Didn't pay last few weeks room payment. Luckily they haven't kicked me out yet. Let's go." As she started walking past him.

Sasuke started following her. It's then he noticed someone staring at him.

She was a beautiful thing. Whatever she was. Rosy coloured hair. Beautiful emrald eyes. And she was staring at him, like she knew him, like she finally found him.

"Yo, you coming?" Konan drawled infront of him holding the elevator door for him.

Sasuke came back to his senses then. Breaking eye contact he made his way to the elevator, still feeling her gaze on him. When he stood at the elevator and looked up, she was still there, staring at him, with the most beautiful heartbreaking smile he'd ever seen. He looked away then. The elevator door closed.

.

.

* * *

.

.

He hears her open the door of the penthouse.

She stares at him. "You didn't run."

"Why would I run?" he shrugs. " You would only find me."

"I couldn't find him," She slowly makes her way around the room. "for almost a century."

.

.

* * *

.

.

They enter Konan's room. She tells him to take a seat. Konan takes the first dose. Sighing after she's done, she hands the syringe to Sasuke. He looks at her in confusion.

The blue haired woman grins. "I'm the cleanest person you know."

He contemplates for a second. Before taking the used syringe.

.

.

Pain. That's all he was feeling when he woke up. He couldn't breathe and when he tried to, he was wheezing air. His eyes burned. It felt like someone rubbed sandpaper on his eyes when he tried to open them.

"It's only going to hurt the first few hours." a feminine voice told him.

"What happened?" he tried to ask. But his throat was burning and all he did was choke more.

As if reading his mind she replied," Don't worry. You're going to live in a more beautiful world now." She sat beside him and hovered over his face. "Beautiful boy."

.

.

* * *

.

.

" I didn't know if he was dead or had abandoned me." She kept silently walking. "Neither of which were true as he had been trapped here," she gave a pause. 'the whole time."

"He's not the only one who's been trapped here. We all have." Sasuke took a drag from his cigarette. "At least now he's free."

"And this time you know he didn't abandon you."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke's been with her 20 years. And she's his _everything_. She's taught him everything he needs to know about this virus. She taught him how to survive, to not take feed off from addicts and to always drink fresh blood.

She also ordered him no matter what happens, he should never fall in love with her.

That's the only rule he broke.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Is that what you want, Sasuke?" she started towards him. "Is that why you did this terrible thing?"

" _To be set free_?" she snarled.

Sasuke smiled. " I suppose I do."

.

.

* * *

.

.

The man who turned Sakura 170 years ago, one day just disappeared. No letters, no goodbyes. Not even a hint. He just disappeared, wordlessly and without any trace.

They were supposed to run away together with all their riches.

But he disappeared the day they were supposed to go.

She waited for him at the station for hours and hours. But he never came.

A very grief stricken and heartbroken Sakura later married a man who is the now late owner of the hotel she's living in and owns and who'd been fancying her for quiet sometime.

 _She later came to find out that it was her late husband, who had kidnapped her first love and sealed him inside this malicious hotel._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

" _I_ knew what this would mean." Sasuke continued, not even once breaking eye contact with her. "I know what it meant the moment I saw him."

She pulled out her diamond knife.

"What I could never be."

.

.

* * *

.

.

He had never seen her so happy. Even though he knew he was slowly losing her. Even though she never looked at him anymore. There had been many men in her life. But he didn't mind. Because at the end of the day, it was him she picked. But when the secret room in the 14th floor was found, his world started reeling.

He stood in front of the secret room, which was supposedly built by Sakura's late husband, looking at the mangled bodies of the two construction workers. Something came out of here. _Someone_ came out of here.

And it didn't take him much time to realize who it was when Sakura went inside the room and saw a very familiar blazer.

This happened two weeks ago. She had been gone for 9 days now. And Sasuke didn't know where she was and if she was safe. So he tracked her down.

He found her in a motel on the outskirts of the city.

She looked so happy with that man who had many similarities with Sasuke. He could never make her that happy.

But Sasuke saw the maliciousness in his eyes. He saw the years of bottled up anger and rage in his expression when Sakura was leaving. He saw the promise of revenge.

So he did what he had to protect the only the only precious thing in his life.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" But I also knew what he intended to do." He took a step towards her. " And I could never let that happen."

"HE MADE ME!" Sakura shoved him."HE MADE ME!"

"He made me everything I am!" He could see the hurt and betrayal in her expression. It's ironic how she never acknowledged his feelings when she was with someone else. Guess that was his mistake, falling for this beautiful creature.

"And you made me." He spoke quietly. "in his image."

" I did. But you will _never_ be him." She choked. "so you destroyed him"

"I did." Sasuke admitted. "first chance I got."

Nodding, Sakura stepped away from him," And you knew I would come back to kill you."

"And you-" she looked away. "-you don't care."

Hearing those words was what broke Sasuke's detached attitude. "I do care."

"I do care, Sakura. And I love you. I'm sorry, but I do."

He knelt." I just don't mind."

Her eyes widened."Dying is the only way you'll let me love you."

Sakura's expression softened at this. How far will he go to protect her? How far until his eternity with her will be completed? She'd already told him not to fall for her since she turned him. Because she will never fall in love with him. It's a promise she made to herself since the the loss of her first love.

But he did, and he doesn't care if she reciprocates it or not.

"Beautiful boy." She whispered. "willing to sacrifice everything, for the love of me."

She held his face, bending down. " What a beautiful thing I made." She choked.

It was before the the door to the penthouse opened.

Sasuke looked up to see two Akatsuki associates entering. He looked at Sakura for a moment, his beautiful Sakura, horrifiedly looking at the men.

And before he could do anything. _Anything, to_ protect his Sakura, he heard gunshots.

And then-

And then nothing.


End file.
